We Shall Be Together in Paradise
| image = Image:Paradise.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | caption = John Marston fighting his way to Nuevo Paraiso while Irish cowers. | start = Brittlebrush Trawl Docks | end = Agave Viejo | prereqs = The Assault on Fort Mercer | giver = Irish | location = Brittlebrush Trawl | rewards = 150 Fame, a Springfield Rifle and access to Nuevo Paraiso | previous = Leigh Johnson mission strand: "The Assault on Fort Mercer" | next = Nuevo Paraiso Chapter: Landon Ricketts mission strand: "The Gunslinger's Tragedy" and Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Civilization, at any Price" and Stranger side-mission: "Deadalus and Son" and Stranger side-mission: "I Know You" Part 2 }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story At Brittlebrush Trawl, Irish helps John get across the river to Mexico. On the way, they get attacked by a quite a few of Irish's so-called friends. Once they arrive, Irish leaves, and John is left by himself in Nuevo Paraiso. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: "The Assault on Fort Mercer" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride the raft down the San Luis River. *Defend himself and Irish against on-shore banditos en route. Mission Details Once on the raft, Irish will start talking for a bit, then once the other shore is within reach there will be multiple enemies attacking from the shore. The raft will drift downriver for some time, with what seems like more enemies than Irish could make, unless he really tried, attacking from the bank. The enemies will take a break for a bit to allow Marston and Irish to discuss the lack of imagination used in American nicknames. Enemies will attack once again after the dialogue, with sometimes up to three throwing explosives (dynamite) into the water near the raft around the headways of the outcropping cliffs. As the raft continues to drift along the river, more enemies will spawn, all intent on the destruction of Irish by either bullet or dynamite. At at least one point there are TNT barrels on the cliffs to remove troublesome enemies if necessary. The raft will eventually drift onto the shore, where some horses are waiting. As you ride in, one of only three songs with lyrics plays: "Far Away", Artist Jose Gonzales. Welcome to Mexico! Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Irish. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. *Knock the raft off course. (Shooting the rope) Mission Complete Unlockables *Nuevo Paraiso territory *Arm Wrestling *Hideouts: :Fort Mercer :Nosalida *Store items: :Semi-automatic Pistol :Bolt Action Rifle :Semi-auto Shotgun *"Deadalus and Son" Stranger side-mission *"I Know You" Part 2 Stranger side-mission *Landon Ricketts mission strand *Vincente de Santa mission strand Bugs *When taking cover on the raft there is a chance for Marston to instantly fly up into the air, either resulting in death or mission failure due to abandoning Irish. *Sometimes the lamps on the raft will fall and ignite, killing you. Knock them off before the mission or stay away from them during the fire fights. Lamps are particularly prone to fall and explode after dynamite explodes near the raft. Trivia *This is the only mission Irish actually fights in. *If standing outside the mission marker, it is possible to fight West Dickens and Irish by drawing a gun at them but they are both invincible. *This is the only time in the game that a horse has correct anatomy. *The mission's name is both a reference to the words of Jesus Christ to one of the thieves while on the cross and to the region John and Irish are traveling to, Nuevo Paraiso (New Paradise). *During the initial few moments of speech while on the raft, both Irish and John admit they can't swim. This obviously explains why Marston will die if submerged in water higher than his neck. Video Walkthroughs Video:26.1 RDR We Shall Be Together in Paradise Pt1|By ADutchGamer Video:26.2 RDR We Shall Be Together in Paradise Pt2|By ADutchGamer Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player Category:Red Dead Redemption